


McCoy

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [29]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even starships have anatomy.  Of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCoy

I went into Starfleet though I was a good ten years older than most of my classmates. And I listened hard to the teachers. I was strong on theory, but they'd been _out_ there.

"A ship is a living thing," they told us, "with a crew for hands, a captain for a brain, and a doctor for a heart. You have to pump hard to keep a ship alive."

But this ship had a brain when we came aboard, and damned if I haven't been demoted to liver. The **Enterprise** already has a heart, and his name is Jim Kirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/162318.html>


End file.
